The Boss' Confession
by Blaxis
Summary: The boss had one simple job: confessing to his childhood sweet-heart, but it proved to be a difficult one. / TYL 2795, hints of TYL 5986, two-shots, short drabbles.


**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano; this is a work of fanfiction, not for profit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I**

It was a casual beautiful day in Namimori town; sunrays broke through windows, birds chirped merrily, and flowers danced steadily alongside nature's melody. The only odd thing about that day was the absence of screams, explosions and fights; people thought that perhaps the apocalypse was near.

It was an unusual beautiful day in which Tsuna had asked Haru out.

The two friends were sitting in a local coffee shop; two cups of juice and various delicious cakes were spread on the table –courtesy of the mafia boss.

"So," started the brunette, taking a sip from her strawberry juice while giving knowing glances to her friend, "What is so important for us to discuss that Haru had to cancel her date?"

Tsuna tensed a little, "Why are you so hasty? It can wait, look," he said, waving his arms around. "We have a long beautiful day ahead of us."

Haru narrowed her eyes, and then sighed in exasperation. She _knew_ what it was all about, but still, she had wanted to hear it coming out from his mouth as a start because the CEDEF agent also knew how sensitive that topic was. Sinking her eyes in his orbs, Haru spoke clearly; beating around the bush was not her style.

"But Kyoko will not wait for you her whole life, you know?"

At her straightforward words, the Vongola tenth boss stiffened then dramatically threw his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do. The whole matter is like scattered in my mind, I cannot get anything straight." Then pleaded with puppy-eyes, "What should I do Haru?"

"Easy," she said, "Confess."

"C-c-c-c-confess?"

"Yes, confess." She confirmed, nodding slightly as she took a bite in her rainbow colored cupcake. Honestly, sweets were life, who could deny?

Tsuna choked on his own saliva and quickly took a large gulp from his drink to avoid dying before getting laid. "I-I did think about that option, but it's a little…"

"You know the saying, if you want to fish, be ready to get wet." Haru noted. "Well, you can either do it yourself or Reborn will do it for you." Then added, her eyes flitting back and forth between the cheesecake slice and the chocolate fondant. Having to choose what to eat was more difficult than anything else; like, _come on!_ However, when she was met with silence, Haru furrowed her brows at Tsuna.

"Oh come on Tsuna; even Enma, _that_ Enma got himself a girlfriend!" She emphasized. It had been a little more than a year that Kozato Enma had started dating his neighbor; a sweet girl who was more like a warm and fuzzy stuffed animal made by grandma.

"I still haven't got my blessings from her brother!"

"Don't use him as an excuse! We both know how he would react." Really, he was getting on her nerves.

Tsuna inhaled deeply, thinking of his miserable life. "Should I buy her a ring?" he asked, pretending he was convinced by the confession plan, as he dropped his hands on the table.

"At some point, yes, but not when confessing." She corrected flatly, turning her fork in the air, "That would feel like a proposal rather than confession,."

The brunette made a face and Haru shook her head in false despair, "Of course, we all know that you are more than willing to marry her, but let the river flow. Everything in the right time."

Scratching the back of his head, Tsuna started to think of _appropriate_ ways to confess –cause, hey! There was no way in hell he would let Reborn use the dying bullet on him again for that purpose. Unfortunately, nothing good popped in his head. Romance was not his forte. "Okay, I will confess, but how does it work?" he asked, as Haru stuffed her mouth with a chocolate truffle –by then Tsuna as already lost count of how many pastries Haru ate. "How did Hayato confess?"

Her face turned scarlet upon hearing his words, "W-well," she coughed, then cleared her throat. "Actually we ditched the confession part and went for kissing. He isn't good with words, you know."

"I can do that." He said, flatly and she slammed her hands on the table, shocking him.

"No you can't!"

"W-why?"

"I mean, for us it was not planned, it happened like that, out of the blue." She commented, scratching her cheek, shyly reminiscing her first kiss. And then pointed her finger at him, "But _you_ have the chance to do it properly. A perfect and romantic confession is the dream of every girl, even girls involved with the mafia. So it is your duty to make it perfect and romantic."

Confessing was really a handful. "And how am I going to do it?"

"Oh, don't worry! Haru will help you of course! And I'm sure everyone will be cheering for you, even Mukuro."

Tsuna sweat dropped, "Oh, believe me, I hope he doesn't."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first part of this two-shot fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **It was supposed to be a one-shot, but i got lazy to finish it so here I am posting the finished part only XD next week (hopefully) will happen the long awaited confession! I wonder what is going to happen *evil laugh***

 **See ya~**


End file.
